Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Supporting Characters
The supporting characters from Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans. Protagonists [[Robin/Tim Drake|'Robin']] - Robin is the ward of Batman, and the two worked together to uncover a murder plot against the Tamaran ambassador by his aid. Afterwords, while exploring, Robin heard Starfire singing and met her. They then fell in love, and Robin wished that he'd see Starfire again. After hearing about a maiden from the stars who slept in a glass coffin, Robin goes to see if it's Starfire, and when he sees that it is, he's devastated. He then asks if he can give Starfire their first, and indeed last, kiss. They agree, and Robin kisses Starfire on the lips and mourns for her until he sees her wake up. He then celebrate with everyone else and asks Starfire to come to Jump City with him, where they can be together and protect people. He then agrees that the seven children she had been taking care of, child versions of Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, could come with them. He then called him teammates to help them home, and they all head off to Titan Towers in Jump City and lives happily ever after with Starfire. Hawkman/Katar Hol - Sworn to serve Blackfire in exchange for her help in fighting the Gordanians, Katar Hol lives on Tamaran as the ambassador with his wife, Shayera. He was eventually ordered by Blackfire to kill her little sister Starfire. Katar objected at first until she reminded him about what would happen to his family if he failed. Katar then took Starfire to a forest on the planet Earth. There, Katar, unable to kill Starfire, told her about her sister's jealousy and had her run away. He then killed a boar and used its heart as evidence that he'd killed Starfire. [[Etrigan/Jason Blood|'Etrigan']] - A benevolent demon who lives in the forest close to the children. After capturing Blackfire, they took her to him, and he agreed to take care of her. He sent her to limbo where she was punished by her own mother and set on the right path by the same. Antagonists [[Slade|'Slade']] - The slave in a magic mirror Blackfire bought after her father died. She uses him to make sure she's still the most beautiful in the universe. One day, Slade informs her that Starfire's now the most beautiful. Slade then revealed to Blackfire that Starfire was still alive when she checked, and the heart she was given as prove was the heart of a pig. Red-X - The human servant Blackfire put in charge of protecting her secret lab. He witnessed Blackfire turn herself into an old hag. Red-X then witnessed Blackfire make the poisoned apple for Starfire and teased him by pretending she wanted Red-X to have some, and when she left, Red-X asked himself what that girl's problem was. Category:Teen Titans Disney Category:Dennis Fielder's Teen Titans Disney Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters